Unwanted till now
by Icy-Tempest
Summary: Fuyo knew no one loved her. She was an unwanted child passed from Dr Minami to Spitfire and now to Kogarasumaru. Christ even her name meant 'Unwanted Child'. But will sparks fly or will AT parts fly after a meeting with a certain Fang King NOT YAOI OCxAg


"The Wind, Fang, Thunder, Thorn, Rumble, Pledge and Gem Kings" Fuyo recited as she pulled on her ATs. She raised her blue eyes up to Spitfire. "Anything else I need to remember? Other than to stay away from them?" Her curious gaze reminded him of someone he had met before.

" No that's all…Oh and try not to get into any fights" Spitfire sighed the last part, Fuyo not get into a fight? Impossible. He watched as the redhead left, wondering how he had ever got into this mess.

5 years earlier

A knock sounded from the door of Spitfire's apartment, he groaned, one of the few days he took off from the team and he was already getting bothered. He looked through the spyhole to see Dr Minami standing impatiently. Spitfire quickly unclipped the latch and let the door swing open. " Dr Minami! What are you doing here" The surprise in his tone was obvious but Minami didn't seem to notice.

"I have something for you to look after for me." He motioned his head towards the door which Spitfire opened once more and to his surprise a little girl gazed up at him unblinking. She followed him into the house and sat next to Minami's feet, it was then that Spitfire realised his guest had took a seat on the couch. "I guess I should have said someone" He mused "Fuyo, meet Spitfire" The little girl stared blankly at Minami but then turned her head to Spitfire, after a moments hesitation she smiled at him.

"Hello" Spitfire said to her quietly crouching down to her level, kids had always seemed to like him for some reason and this was proved when her smile widened and she hugged him. He looked over at Minami again. "Can I ask why me?"

Minami shrugged his shoulders "Meh, no reason, except perhaps your one of the more responsible of the Gravity Children" He looked at Fuyo this time. "And in five minutes you got more of a reaction than I did in eight years, plus she is a Gravity Child as well you can teach her things I will never be able to" Both Spitfire and Minami jumped when a small voice resounded around the room.

"Yeah, we know why that is though right!" Spitfire looked at the eight year old redhead and his eyes widened as he saw hers. Bright blue with distinct crosses, a Brain Charger.

Present Day

"Bye Nii-sama" Fuyo called behind her as she closed the door and before he could answer her, she had taken off. The wind rushed through her hair tossing it in her face. _I should have tied it up before I left _ she thought to herself. She spun in the air making the wind blow her hair away from her face and landed silently on the roof of a large building. She sat down and brought a bauble out from her pocket throwing her hair back into a quick ponytail. Her hand went back into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone, she had got it for her birthday the year before along with her AT's they were her most prized possessions, which she still thanked Spitfire for and clicked on the internet logo. _Parts War_ she typed into the search engine and instantly thousands of results popped up. She had been on the webpage before so instinctively she selected the first one. She read the names on the LvlF list. _Kogarasumaru _the name sounded familiar but she shrugged it off and sent a message and almost instantly she got a reply.

.. .

Kogarasumaru all stood around chatting lazily waiting for their challenger trying to decide who they would battle. "Hello?" Fuyo's voice echoed around the derelict grounds. The whole crew jumped except Akito who just smiled, no one had heard her come. Fuyo spotted them and waved "Hi I'm here about the battle" Ikki looked around for the rest of the opposing team but there was no one. "Umm, It's only me, I did say it would be a solo battle didn't I" She looked around for confirmation which she got from Akito nodding his head. "Ok then…who am I racing!" Her demeanour changed in an instant from quiet and polite to a roguish tomboy until Akito stood up changing his eyepatch then she frowned. "I don't think I'm good enough to beat the Fang King"

Agito glared at her. "Of course not you fucking cow! That's the point" Again Fuyo frowned not because of Agito's words but because of what she had promised Spitfire. She gave a mental shrug of the shoulders, What Spitfire didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay, I'll race you, just don't tell Nii-sama" Her voice faded at the last words because she sounded so childish, always relying on her brother, Agito scowled thinking the same thing. Ikki and Kazu set up the race's finish line and Buccha stood at the starting line.

"3..2..1" Buccha's voice echoed "GO!" They both set of Agito in the front but he turned to face Fuyo and let loose a flurry of fangs. Fuyo jumped onto them using them to propel her past Agito who stared in shock.

"Fuck" he muttered. Fuyo did a cartwheel in the air and like Agito sent a fang behind her. Agito wasn't expecting it and was hit square on and blood instantly seeped from the cuts. Fuyo never looked back and hopped from building to building until the finish line was in sight. She looked back to see where he was before taking a deep breath and jumping from the last building over the finish line leaving a worse for wear Agito drudging behind her.

"Umm what did we bet again?" Fuyo directed the question to Ikki but then her eyes fell on Kazu who was stood behind him. She walked over to him and inspected him thoroughly. " Eh, your Kazu aren't you I've heard Nii-sama talk about you, he says you could succeed him someday" Kazu blushed at the girls words, even though she spoke like a child by most men's standards Fuyo was exceptionally good looking.

"E-eh, umm. Who is your brother anyways?" Kazu stuttered jumping back a step when Fuyo scowled. She turned her head just before she heard the familiar sound if AT's hit the ground. Spitfire.

"I tell you not to get into any fights and what do I find?" Spitfire sighed dejectedly "Really Fuyo? And after I tell you specifically to stay away from the Kings!"

Fuyo pouted sassily and replied "Well I didn't exactly memorise what teams they were all in did I!"

"That's a switch" Ikki muttered to Kazu. "From brother complex to pissed of teen"

Fuyo scowled "Well if it's that much a problem for you I'm mildly bipolar"

Spitfire sighed again "Stop saying that. Your not bipolar ok! Now come on I'm not seeing you get ripped to shreds in a Parts War"

"The parts war is over, Spitfire" Buccha said "Fuyo beat Agito"

Spitfire was silent for a while considering his options and picked the one he thought was the best choice. "Ikki, Agito, Kazu you guys wont mind if Fuyo joins Kogarasumaru" He shifted his gaze to Fuyo "Please just humour her, she can be a little difficult and doesn't seem to listen"

Fuyo huffed "Nii-sama you know that's not my fault that's my Hyperprosexia"

The members of Kogarasumaru stared at Fuyo blankly until the silent Agito spoke. " Hyperprosexia is a neuro-psychiatric disease where someone can go into a total state of pure concentration allowing them to easily do things normal people cant do" Switching over his eye patch Akito decided to speak "Like solving a Rubiks cube reeealy fast"

Fuyo looked at Ikki and muttered sarcastically "And you said that I flipped a switch"


End file.
